


There's Sexual Tension And It's Starting To Become Pretty Obvious

by thealmightyshoe



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angry Makeouts, M/M, if i put more chapters on this maybeee a bit of NSFW but it depends ok, junpei doesnt really think hes gay but things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyshoe/pseuds/thealmightyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei doesn't want to be mad at Makoto, he really doesn't, but the way he makes fighting shadows, keeping his grades exemplary, flirting with all the girls AND keeping them a real team look so damn effortless while he struggles to keep his head above water, it just makes him so absolutely furious he could scream. Meanwhile, Makoto doesn't know what he's done, but the team is starting to get quite antsy under the silent feud between them, and he means to do something about it. What happens is what none of them expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really angry that there's no dating option for Junpei (I guess the plot depends on there NOT being any hanky panky there but STILL) so it always ends up giving me fanfic ideas. Also I really love the sexual tension (it's probably not but a guy can dream ok) when Junpei gets all angry at the protag because angry makeouts are the best makeouts. I'm using the name they use for him in the film series because I like that version of the male protagonist so much better you have no idea.

"You seem so calm, dude. Must be because you can do anything," Junpei sneered. "No matter what happens you can always protect yourself, right?" Makoto had sensed the tension between himself and Junpei, it was almost tangible in the air and the others were starting to feel it as well, noticing the nervous glances between the group whenever they spoke. Enough was enough, he thought, if he was to get to the root of the problem, he would just have to be direct. Junpei sighed, beginning another sentence that was quickly cut off. "Junpei, could I talk to you?" It seemed like less of a question and more of a command, setting off an angry flare in Junpei's eyes. "Why the hell should I? Just because you're our big, tough leader, huh?" His statement was cut short as Makoto grabbed his arm, dragging him up the stairs.

 

Ignoring the stream of curses, he threw the door closed behind them and stood, arms crossed, in front of Junpei. "It doesn't take a fool to know something's upset you. Now, before it starts to interrupt our work, I'd like to get this out of the way. What is it exactly have I done to deserve your anger, Junpei." His direct approach only served to enrage him further, not budging as Junpei strode towards him, hands curled into tight fists. "What have you done? Everything! That's the problem here! You're so damn perfect, you show up and suddenly you're the hero, while us low-level losers get to stand in behind you and not say a word!" His words were choked with emotion, making guilt curl painfully in his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by another tirade. "I'm just... God! You piss me off so damn much, your perfect personas and your perfect looks, girls hanging all over you while I-" Junpei stopped himself short, Makoto noticed his face beginning to color over with anger and something even he couldn't identify. He pondered over his words, wondering what seemed to be troubling him even more than what he was saying. As he began to understand, his silence seemed to fuel Junpei into doing something none of them expected. His lips crashed onto his, teeth clacking painfully. It couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but his mind blanked out. All he could feel was his mouth on his, the agonizing pleasure of it all that was cut short as Junpei pulled back suddenly. He looked so panicked, so confused, that it tore at his heart. Once Junpei realized what he had done, he bolted for the door, fleeing back to his own room to escape what had happened.

 

It took the unshakable Makoto a few long minutes to processes the big, fat can of worms Junpei had opened. He had harbored feelings for him for quite a while, keeping it silently locked up in his heart because he knew what trouble it would cause. Feelings like that had a price, one he could not pay at the moment. With the shadows active and fear starting to engulf the city, what other choice was there? But with that unexpected kiss, Junpei had made it nearly impossible to go back to that quiet brooding he had once maintained. With that thought in mind he made his way to Junpei's room, knowing his presence was absolutely unwanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV change because I need all of the inspirations to get off my lazy butt and actually write a second chapter of SOMETHING and not start a smutty spiderypool fic like my brain would like me to. Though I do reserve the right to write that later. AFTER I finish this. Please someone yell at me if I end up doing that.

Oh god, how was Makoto, or ANY of his teammates for that matter, to look him in the face after that? He was such a idiot, he thought as he curled himself into the corner of his bed with his knees tucked closely into himself. His chest began to wrack with wet sobs, knowing Ken would probably be over to check on him with all the noise he was making. God, he wouldn't be surprised if the girls upstairs heard him. That would just be the icing on the cake, the girls fussing over him like he was some sort of lost kid. On any other occasion, the thought of attractive ladies fussing over _him_ would send him over the moon, but now it seemed pathetic.  _He_ was pathetic. When his door opened he jumped, pulling his sleeve over his face to rub at the snot and tears that had collected there. Gross. Makoto walked though just a second later, making him pull himself further into his corner. He couldn't look him in the eyes, not after what he'd done. But when Makoto simply sat down beside him and held open his arms, he leaned into him without a complaint on his lips. Makoto was  _safe_ , he trusted him with his life after what they'd been through together. It was always him pulling him back up, and now it was him pulling him back together.

 

His eyes opened, quickly fluttering shut when a shaft of light fell across his face. Junpei's entire body hurt, maybe he had just gotten a bad cold? He sighed contently when he figured the whole 'kissing his best friend' thing was just some crazy dream and shifted closer towards the warm form curled protectively around him. Wait, warm  _what_? With a high pitched scream he tumbled off the bed, landing harshly on his shoulder before scrambling to his feet. There was Makoto, still curled on his side with his feet hanging off the end of the bed and clutching the tangle of sheets. Man, if this wasn't  _absolutely fucking crazy_ Junpei would sigh dreamily at the sight. Maybe he could take a picture, if only just to show Yukari... He began to pace along the bed, wondering what in god's name he should do. On one hand, he could let him sleep and hide in the manga cafe, but then if someone saw him bolt and then see Makoto leave later, that would definitely raise suspicion. He could also wake him up now, but the conversation that would ensue was something he was  _not_ ready for. While he weighed his options, Makoto stirred from his sleep, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "Junpei, why are you pacing like that? It can't even be past eight... Is it?" He jumped into a fighting stance, making Makoto laugh sleepily. "You fell asleep after a while. I tried to get up but you had a death grip on me, so I slept too." His face lit with a fierce blush as Makoto continued giggling. Weird, he almost never  _spoke,_ let alone laugh. "Hey, Junpei..." His voice shocked him back from his panic, finally looking him in the eyes. "Do you... Wanna talk about the kiss?"  _The kiss_ , when it was said aloud it made the memory flash in his brain and suddenly it seemed so much more  _real,_ so much more frightening. Just how could he say it so confidently? The thought of acknowledging it made him feel like he was going to throw up. "I, ah, I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry. It was just a mistake, really!." Makoto's face darkened with hurt and he felt his heart constrict painfully. He looked so open, so vulnerable at this moment that he wanted to kiss the sadness from his face. But no, those were bad thoughts, very bad thoughts and he quickly pushed them to the side. "If you're sure... I'll be going then. I'm sorry too." His words were clipped, the dead tone revealing his emotions as easily as if he had just screamed them at him. Junpei sort of wished he would yell, get angry, anything  _other_ than the meek tone he had adapted. Makoto was always confident, he never was unsure about anything at all and it was such a damn  _enviable_ trait that with the absence of it, he was shown the terrible weakness he hid deep within himself. He reached out to grab his arm, do _something,_ but Makoto was already gone.


End file.
